<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Completely Human by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912269">Not Completely Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley both like each other but they won't admit it to the other. </p><p>-</p><p>Day 9: “i’m not completely human anymore. remember that next time you go to punch me in the face.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Completely Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/gifts">dwarf_planet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All the avengers had a bet going about how long it would take Peter Parker and Harley Keener to figure out that they liked each other. Nat had said once Peter admitted he was Spidey and everyone seemed to agree. They also knew Peter normally didn’t tell people he was spider-man but Nat knew that Peter had a whole plan to tell Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had the whole thing planned out on how he was going to explain his spider powers to Harley. His best friend beside Ned would get the whole story about his powers before he accidentally found out. That is what the plan was. Plans never work exactly like you think they will sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are Spider-Man,” Harley said as they sat down in the compound common area after Peter saved Harley’s life just hours earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is kinda cool,” Harley said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only kinda cool?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that is very cool. Can I ask you about your powers or is this something I just happen to know about but we never talk about it?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me anything,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can you do?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stick to walls, I have fast reflexes, I am able to sense things, my senses are dialed up, and I have super strength,” Peter said. Harley nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why be a hero?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you have powers and don’t use them and people get hurt it’s your fault,” Peter said. Harley snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault if someone shots someone because they are a killer,” Harley said. Peter looked at him surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I could have stopped it,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, look at it this way. If I went to the store and someone stole my wallet on the way to the store, is it my fault I don’t have my wallet?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s the thief’s fault,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Harley said. “I couldn’t stop a thief from stealing my wallet and you can’t stop every bad thing that isn’t going to happen. Now, do you have a twenty?” Peter nodded and handed Harley a twenty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need a twenty?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to go buy a new wallet,” Harley said. Peter looked at him and groaned. Harley hugged Peter before he ran off with Peter’s twenty to get a new wallet instead of asking Mr. Stark for one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FRIDAY, can you have Mr. Stark repay me for the twenty dollars that Harley stole from me?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss has an account for you that has more than enough money if you just use the card,” FRIDAY said which annoyed Peter even more. There was a reason he didn’t use the card and Harley was at fault for him having to use it if he needed money this week because Harley had just run off with the last of his allowance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the tower figured that Harley finding out Peter was Spider-Man would give Peter the courage to ask Harley out. Nothing came out of it so Nat decided to see if she could get them to admit their feelings for each other. Nat asked them both to come down to spar knowing good and well that Peter trained without a shirt most days. Today was one of those days. Harley gawked at the other boy as Peter stretched. Nat reminded Harley to stretch as his eyes left Peter’s chest. His cheeks were still pink though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat figured having the boys spar was a good idea until Harley accidentally punched Peter in the face. Peter looked ready to lose it when Harley hit Peter in the face. Peter winced as he stepped back and Harley started apologizing. Nat just rolled her eyes knowing that Peter was more annoyed that he missed catching the punch before he got hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not completely human anymore. Remember that next time you go to punch me in the face,” Peter said with a slight grinned. His nose hurt but it wasn’t broken. Harley looked nervous until he realized Peter was just joking with him. The two broke out into a laugh as they both smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to training,” Nat said, irritated at the two. She had to watch them flirt continuously but that never stopped them from flirting. She knew they both liked each other but wouldn’t admit it. So she endured the flirting to see if maybe they would realize it. Peter and Harley went at it again as they spared for a bit before Peter had Harley on his back. Nat debated about calling it when Peter leaned in and kissed the other boy. Nat rolled her eyes as she told FRIDAY to let the boys know that training was done for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled away feeling his cheeks hit up. Harley just smiled before moving his lips back up to meet Peter’s. Peter pulled away again to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess that answers the Peter Parker like me question,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you go out with me?” Harley asked. Peter thought about it for a bit before he nodded. Harley grinned before kissing the other boy again, not realizing Happy and Tony were entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the training room,” Tony said. Both boys moved away as their cheek became red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did Nat go?” Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has been upstairs for thirty minutes,” Happy told them. Harley and Peter nodded before leaving before Tony freaked out at them again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>completely parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>